


Maka and Soul. Do they love, or do they fight?

by OnyxSpell



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxSpell/pseuds/OnyxSpell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is from Maka POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I wish I did. *Cries*  
> This is a short story between Maka and Soul, when they are 17. Remember~Maka's POV.

_**Maka's POV (in case you forgot,like me...)** _

 

I walk into the apartment. Soul is already there, arguing with Blair. She is eating raw fish.  _Ewww._

 

"I'm here!" I say as I set down my keys. Soul looks up and puts his hands in his pockets. _  
_

"Sup." Soul smirks his signature smirk. The one that has my heart skip a beat. Soul Eater has been my best friend since forever. Then, at fifteen years of age, it changed. I had fallen in love with my best friend.

 

"Nothing much," I say as I sit down on the couch and get out my book. Soul sits down next to me and takes my book. "Hey! I was reading that!" I say as I grab at it. Soul pulls it out of my reach.

 

"Nope," He says as he puts it down. I try to grab at it, but he pulls it out of my reach. "Nope, you are going to sit down and watch a movie with me." I pout, I want to read my book. I open my mouth to complain, but arguing is futile. I close my mouth before I say anything.

 

"Fine." I grumble, but settle down. Soul grabs the remote and puts on a movie. He slings his arm over my shoulder and looks into the screen. The movie is lame. I express my complaints to Soul.

 

"I chose the movie." Soul says. I grab the remote to change the movie, but Soul pulls it out of my hand.

 

"Hey!" I say as I crawl on his lap and reach over to the remote.

 

"No!" Soul says, as he reaches his hand higher. I put my hand on his shoulder and use it to push up to get the remote. I almost had it, but Soul flips us so he is on top of me. I draw in a sudden breath. My nerve endings go on fire. Soul leans in, and I think he is about to kiss me. Then the door opens.

 

"Yes humble servants! Your God is here!" Blackstar.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul jumps off me.

 

"Hey Blackstar!" Soul says. Blackstar looks from him to me.

 

"Am I interrupting something?" He asks. Tsubaki walks in.

 

"Hey Maka." She greets.

 

"Hi," I say. Then turn to Soul. " I am not watching that stupid movie." Blackstar makes an oh sound.

 

"So...you weren't about to kiss Maka?" He asks Soul. Soul throws his hands into the air.

 

"No! She tried to take the remote away from me!"

 

"Uh huh," Blackstar nods his head, not believing him. "Whatever you say." Soul glares at him. Tsubaki comes up and pulls me to my bedroom.

 

"Hey wait!" I say as she pulls me into the room. She close the door and looks me straight in the eye.

 

"You like Soul." She states, not even batting an eye. I gulp, then I blink.  _Shit. I am so screwed._ I think. _  
_

"I don't know what you are talking about." Looking everywhere but here eyes.

 

"Bullcrap! You. Like. Soul. Eater." She pokes my chest for emphasis. I bow my shoulders in defeat.

 

"OK! Fine, I do, but you CAN'T tell him." I say to her.

 

"I wasn't going to." She rolls her eyes and we leave my bedroom. We see Soul with his hand gripped in Blackstar's shirt and Blackstar is apologizing about something.

  


"Dude...I'm sorry." Blackstar says.

  


"Soul!" I yell at him. He looks at me then drops Blackstar.

  


"Sorry," Soul says and puts his hands in his pockets. "I'm going to bed." He says and he heads to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day we are late to class...again. Soul has been acting strange all morning. When I gave him a poptart for breakfast he just took it, he got up with no argument. What is with Soul? I asked Tsubaki what she thought about this.

 

"Soul has been acting a little strange, he keeps whispering something with Blackstar." She shakes her head. I decide to confront Blackstar after class. My plans are ruin when me and Soul are asked to Death's room. Soul does not say anything at all as we walk to his room. I try to hide behind Soul as I see Papa, but Soul sells me to the devil.

 

"Maka! Papa loves you so much!" Papa says with tears running down his cheeks.

 

"Hi ya kids!" Death says as he waves his giant hands.

 

"Hi." Soul and I say in union. That is all he has said since we woke up, that I heard. Even that wasn't loud, not full of emotion.

 

"So, why are we here?" I ask, getting straight to the point.

 

"Oh, yes, you see we have a little mission for you." Death says.

 

"What kind of mission?" Soul looks interested.  _Great, he only looks interested when it has to do with fighting. That's what I get for falling in love with him._ I think. 

 

"We have a witch that needs to be destroyed, and since you can beat Medusa, I am sure you can beat a witch like Lilith." I freeze. Lilith, who killed all those children, the immortal witch from the beginning times. The mother of all witches.

 

"Li...Li...Lilith!" I squeak.

 

"Yes idiot, we have to beat Lilith." Soul looks at me. I glare at him.

 

"So, will you do it?" Death asks. Soul answers before I can decline.

 

"We'll do it." Soul says and walks out. I run out after him, but Lord Death stops me.

 

"Oh, Maka," I turn my head. "Be careful and don't let Soul die. I see potential in him." I nod and run after the boy I love.

 

"Soul." I put my hand on his shoulder. Soul turns around.

 

"What do you want Maka?" He says this coldly, and I look at the ground sadly. I look up, directly in his eyes.

 

"Why are you avoiding me Soul?" He pushes me against a wall. My heart skips a beat.

 

"This is why." Then he kisses me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an...interesting story.

I thread my fingers through his white hair. I must have made a sound, because Soul presses me harder against the wall. Suddenly, he is ripped away from me. I see Papa staring him down. Then Blackstar and Tsubaki are running down the hall.

 

"Hurt my daughter." Papa looks like he is going to punch Soul.

 

"Papa put him down." I say.

 

"Why? He had you against a wall." Papa says.

 

"Finally!" Blackstar and Tsubaki say together.

 

"What?" I ask.

 

"Soul finally kissed you." Tsubaki explains. I make an oh sound. Then Soul twists out of Papa's grasp.

 

"Yes, I had Maka against a wall, and according to the sounds she made she  _liked_ it." Soul says, looking Papa straight into the eye.

 

"Maka?" Papa asks, looking at me.

 

"Papa...Soul kissed me, I kissed him back." I say. Soul smiles at me and my insides melt.

 

"Maka, after this mission, you are getting a new weapon." Papa says.

 

"What!" Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, and I cry out in union.

 

"Why, Papa, why do you have to take Soul away from me." I run out of the building with tears in my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to leave a cliffhanger, and what is better than Maka losing Soul. Makes you hate Spirt even more, huh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to continue. I forgot about until I got an email on a kudos. I wasn't going to continue it, but I got myself curious and now I have to. Gomen for lateness, again.

 

_"Maka, after this mission, you are getting a new weapon." Papa says._

_"What!" Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, and I cry out in union._

_"Why, Papa, why do you have to take Soul away from me." I run out of the building with tears in my eyes._

* * *

I can feel Soul following me through my soul perception. I can feel how worried he is about me. I can't believe that after I finally know that he loves me, Papa says that he can't be my weapon anymore. I don't want to go on this mission because that will mean I will lose him.

 

"Maka." I hear Soul say. I feel his hand on my shoulder. I turn to him.

 

"Soul." I whisper, tears streaming down my face. Soul pulls me to his chest.

 

"Don't cry Maka. I won't let your douche bag of a father take away my miester." I nod into his chest.

 

"OK." I take my head off, wiping off the tears. I can not afford to be weak.

 

"Are you better now?" Soul asks me. I nod, then turn to see our friends running down the hallway.

 

"Your god is here. There is no more need to be upset." Blackstar says. All of our friends are there, including Kidd and the twin guns.

 

"Your dad is just mad, when you return he will get over it. Everyone can see how symmetrical you are together." Kidd says. We all sweat drop because what he just said made no sense.

 

"Even then Maka, we have bigger problems at hand. We have to deal with that witch." Soul says. I nod.

 

"Yeah, well we leave tomorrow so let's go home Soul." I say.

 

"Tomorrow!" He whines, but we get on his bike anyway and head home.

 

When we get home, he pushes me against the wall and starts kissing me. I run my fingers through his hair and we some how end up on the couch. We get interrupted by a loud crash.

 

"Soul-kun!" Blair looks at us. "Blair didn't know you were with Maka." My face goes bright red and Soul resumes his "cool guy" act.

 

"We have been, since this afternoon." He says.

 

"Does Papa-san know?" When Blair asked this my face went down.

 

"Yes." I say lightly.

 

"Maka, what's wrong?" Blair asks.

 

"We have a mission and after Papa says Soul can't be my partner anymore." I say, sliding off Soul's lap.

 

"I'll go set him straight!" Blair says annoyed, leaving the apartment.

 

"I'm going to bed." I say to Soul, going to my room.

 

"Night tiny tits." He says.

 

"Maka Chop!" I exclaim, hitting him over the head with a book. He falls over on the couch with blood spurting from his head. I go to my room annoyed and go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter today. I don't know how I am going to do tomorrow so I am leaving it like this. I will upload the next chapter when I figure out how to do it. I need to come up with more plot first. Bye Bye Minna!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KK Minna! Your goddess is back! Lol, just had a Blackstar moment. So, I will not have anymore writers block 'cause I made an outline (finally miss lazy). Have you guys heard the song Locked away? I really love it. Applies to more than just bf/gf relationships (or yaoi or yuri, depending on how you swing.)
> 
> Why do you guys keep liking this? Like for reals, I suck at writing....(maybe this is just an author thing...) Well on good news, if I don't post a chapter it just me being lazy. (wait...that's not much better....) let me stop talking so you can read this. Oh, and by the way they are in Spain.

* * *

"Maka Chop!" I exclaim, hitting him over the head with a book. He falls over on the couch with blood spurting from his head. I go to my room annoyed and go to sleep.

* * *

 

I packed my bag before I went to sleep and fell asleep crying into my pillow.

 

The next day I wake up at 6:10 a.m. I have about an hour before I need to get up. I try to go back to sleep but find myself unable to fall into unconsciousness. I decide to just get up and get dressed. I put on my normal attire and leave my room. I might as well make breakfast while I am up. I make eggs and bacon. I look at the clock. 6:55, I decide it is time to go wake up Soul.

 

"Soul!"  I yell, banging on his door. I get no answer so I open his door. I find Soul asleep leaning over some papers on his desk. I move next to him to see what it is. To my surprise, it is sheet music. I gently shake him to wake him up and whisper his name. He lifts his head up and looks at me.

 

"What time is it?" He asks.

 

"About 7, I made breakfast."

 

"Ok, I'll be their in a second, let me change," Soul gets up and yawns. "Or I'll just go back to sleep." He mumbles, thinking that I didn't catch that.

 

"What was that?" I ask, slamming a book into my hands.

 

"Nothing!" He yells.

 

"Well, anyway we have to get ready to go to the airport." I tell him, walking into the kitchen. Soul comes out and eats. To my surprise he is dressed. When we are done eating we leave and head out to the airport to catch our flight.

 

"Flight 362 report to port 1." The speaker says. Soul and I head over to where we are suppose to be and we board the plane.

 

We land at our destination and go check into the hotel where we are staying at. Soul and I figured it was best to look for Lilith at night so we decided to explore the city until then. Night fall comes quickly so we decided to check around back alleys.

 

"Are you getting anything Maka?" Soul asks me.

 

"No, I don't sense any other souls then human." I say.

 

"Let's just go back to the hotel and try again tomorrow." Soul says. I agree and we head back.

 

As we near the hotel, I sense a witch soul. The soul is not very strong but something about it feels...off. Before I can say anything to Soul, we hear a scream.

 

"What was that?" Soul asks.

 

"I don't know, but there is a witch soul that feels off." I say, as we run to the voice. As we get closer we see a sight that I wish I could unsee. It was a witch, but it did not look like one, holding a young woman whose eyes had no life left. Blood was pooling onto the pavement and she had gashes all along her body. The witch, who was still holding her, had red eyes and glowing white hair.

 

"What the fuck is that thing?" Soul asks, turning into his weapon form.

 

"I don't know, but it is not good." I say as I lunge at the thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha. How do you guys like this ending. I so want to continue but I am feeling extreamly lazy right now. I just want to go and watch Akame ga kill and get ready for the new school year. I will try, I mean really try, to get the next chapter up by next Friday, but I don't know how. Sorry if you want more, but you can wait a week. If I don't leave you wanting more, then how will I draw you guys back? I also want to thank everyone who has been leaving kudos. It makes me feel so loved. :) Anyway, you supreme ruler is out. See you~


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! I decided to, at least start it, on the first day back to school. Very interesting to say in the least. So here you guys are...the great battle!

* * *

"I don't know, but it is not good." I say as I lunge at the thing.

* * *

The thing dodges the attack. I swing at it again but only manage to slightly graze it. The thing grabs Soul and flings him across the alley.

"Soul!" I scream as the thing slowly gets closer to me. I take a step back, only to find that my back is on a solid wall. Out of the corner of my eye I see Soul transform back, only his arm not fully human. Just as the thing tries to slice open my neck Soul impales it from behind.

 

"Hands off my girlfriend." He says as the soul of the thing appears. Soul is about to eat it when I put a hand out to stop him.

 

"Wait..." I say, grabbing the soul and inspecting it closer. I can't help but feel that something is still off. I look closer at the soul and see a mark. I read and it says Number 54, Troop 3. (is this the right time to put it in uppercase? Well, it is now.) Soul pears over my shoulder reading it as well.

 

"That's weird. The sounds are army like." Soul says, poking the soul.

 

"What if it was..." I mumble, not really caring if Soul heard or not.

 

"What was that?" Soul asks. So he didn't hear what I said.

 

"What if this is part of an army? What if Lilith wanted to make an army? The question is why would she need an army? To add in, where is she getting these souls? Were they human? Where they a witch? What did she do to them?" I ask Soul, who doesn't have an answer to any of my questions.

 

"We can always just do some more research tomorrow on her. See what different people have to say on her and sightings. Especially weird things around here." Soul tells me.

 

"Your right. What do we do with the soul though? We can't just keep it." I inform my weapon.

 

"Keep it until we can give it to Lord Death? I have a jar somewhere..." Soul says. I look up at him in confusion.

 

"Why do you have a jar?" I ask him.

 

"Easy, I was eating a Hot Fudge Sunday from it." He replies.

 

"How did I not see you eat it?' I ask.

 

"It was this morning. I didn't want you to know-wait. Crap." He says, realizing he just admitted to eating ice cream in the morning again.

 

"Soul Eater Evans so help me-" Soul cuts me off.

 

"Hey at least we can keep up with the soul, of course we have to go back to the hotel first." He starts running for fear, probably of getting hit with a book.

 

XxX Time skip XxX

 

 The next day we head over to the library to do some research.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL, they so forgot about the dead girl. Also, good God I suck at writing fighting scenes. *goes to emo corner* At least I got it in on time...but the way I ended this chapter...  
> Please review on what you think on this chapter. I need feedback 'cause I am at a loss.


End file.
